Red Alert cutscenes
The following are transcripts and recordings of all full motion video cutscenes in Red Alert, Counterstrike, Aftermath, and Retaliation. Intro File:Red Alert 1 - Intro movie|Red Alert Intro File: C&C Red Alert - Retaliation - Intro|Retaliation Intro File:Red Alert DOS Installer|DOS Installer Allied cutscenes Red Alert Note: Mission titles come from mission configuration files, unless they were not available. File:C&C Red Alert - Allied mission 1 briefing|Mission 1 - In The Thick Of It File:C&C Red Alert - Allied mission 2 briefing|Five To One File:C&C Red Alert - Allied mission 4 briefing|Mission 4 - Ten To One File:C&C Red Alert - Allied mission 5 briefing|Mission 5 - Tanya's Tale File:C%26C_Red_Alert_-_Tanya_Being_Interrogated|Opening cinematic File:Red_Alert_Tanya_Tortured_and_Escaping|Mission accomplished cinematic File:C&C Red Alert - Allied mission 6 briefing|Mission 6 - Infiltrate and destroy Iron Curtain research center File:C&C Red Alert - Allied mission 8 briefing|Mission 8 - Protect the Chronosphere research center File:C&C Red Alert - Allied mission 9 briefing|Mission 9 - Evacuate Kosygin File:C&C Red Alert - Allied mission 10 briefing|Mission 10 - Suspicion File:C&C Red Alert - Allied mission 10b briefing|Mission 10 Part 2 - Evidence File:C&C Red Alert - Allied mission 11 briefing|Mission 11 - Secure the river for the navy File:C&C Red Alert - Allied mission 12 briefing|Mission 12 - Takedown File:C&C Red Alert - Allied mission 14 briefing|Mission 14 - No Remorse File:C&C Red Alert - Allied ending|Allied Outro Retaliation File:Red Alert Retaliation Allies Mission 1|Sarin Gas Campaign Intro File:Red Alert Retaliation Allies Mission 1 end|Sarin Gas campaign ending File:Red Alert Retaliation Allies Mission 2|Fall of Greece campaign intro File:Red Alert Retaliation Allies Mission 2 end|Siberian Tracks campaign outro File:Red Alert Retaliation Allies Mission 3|Destroy missile subs File:Red Alert Retaliation Allies Mission 4|Poland campaign intro File:Red Alert Retaliation Allies Mission 4 end|Poland campaign outro File:RA1 Carville briefing giant ants|Giant Ants intro File:Red Alert Retaliation Allies Mission end|Allied ending Soviet cutscenes Red Alert File:C&C Red Alert Soviet mission 1 briefing|Mission 1 - Lesson in Blood File:C&C Red Alert Soviet mission 2 briefing|Mission 2 - Guard the bridges to Germany File:C&C Red Alert Soviet mission 3 briefing|Mission 3 - Covert Cleanup File:C&C Red Alert Soviet mission 4 briefing|Mission 4 - Behind the Lines File:C&C Red Alert Soviet mission 5 briefing|Mission 5 - Distant Thunder File:C&C Red Alert Soviet mission 6 briefing|Mission 6 - Bridge over the River Grotzny/Bridge over the River Vizchgoi File:C&C Red Alert Soviet mission 7 briefing|Mission 7 - Core of the Matter File:C&C Red Alert Soviet mission 8 briefing|Mission 8 - Investigate Elba island File:C&C Red Alert Soviet mission 9 briefing|Mission 9 - Liability Elimination File:C&C Red Alert Soviet mission 10 briefing|Mission 10 - Overseer File:C&C Red Alert Soviet mission 11 briefing|Mission 11 - Destroy the Allied navy File:C&C Red Alert Soviet mission 12 briefing|Mission 12 - Capture the control centers File:C&C Red Alert Soviet mission 13 briefing|Mission 13 - Capture the control centers File:C&C Red Alert Soviet mission 14 (Final) briefing|Mission 14 - Soviet Supremacy File:C&C Red Alert Soviet ending|Soviet Outro Retaliation File:Red Alert Retaliation Soviet Mission 1|Ukrainian campaign intro File:Red Alert Retaliation Soviet Mission 1 end|Ukrainian campaign outro File:Red Alert Retaliation Soviet Mission 2|Counterintelligence campaign File:Red Alert Retaliation Soviet Mission 2 end|Second Soviet campaign ending File:Red Alert Retaliation Soviet Mission 3|Disarmament campaign File:Red Alert Retaliation Soviet Mission 3 end|Disarmament campaign ending File:Red Alert Retaliation Soviet Mission 4|Pacification campaign intro File:Red Alert Retaliation Soviet Mission 4 end|Pacification campaign ending File:Red Alert Retaliation Soviet Mission end|Soviet outro Misc cutscenes File:Red_Alert_Heli_Landing|Opening cinematic File:Red_Alert_Snow_Bombardment|Mission accomplished cinematic File:Red_Alert_MCV|Opening cinematic File:Red_Alert_Mountain_Pass|Mission accomplished cinematic File:C%26C_Red_Alert_-_A_Bridge|Opening cinematic File:Red_Alert_Too_Far|Mission accomplished cinematic File:C%26C_Red_Alert_-_Guy_Viewing_Tanks_Through_Binoculars|Opening cinematic File:C%26C_Red_Alert_-_Artillery_Blows_Up_Barrels|Mission accomplished cinematic File:C%26C_Red_Alert_-_Allied_Logo|Mission accomplished cinematic File:Red_Alert_Shore_Bombardment|Opening and mission accomplished cinematic File:Red_Alert_AAGun|Opening cinematic File:Red_Alert_Chronosphere_Fail|Mission fail cinematic File:Red_Alert_Chronosphere_Test|Mission accomplished cinematic File:Red_Alert_Spy|Opening cinematic File:Red_Alert_APC_Escape|Mission accomplished cinematic File:Red_Alert_MCV_Land|Opening cinematic File:C%26C_Red_Alert_-_Inside_Soviet_Elevator|Opening cinematic File:Red_Alert_Trinity|Mission fail cinematic File:C%26C_Red_Alert_-_Dud_Missile_in_London|Mission accomplished cinematic File:Red_Alert_Destroyers|Opening cinematic File:C%26C_Red_Alert_-_Allied_Found_Iron_Curtain|Opening cinematic File:C%26C_Red_Alert_-_Iron_Curtain_Destroyed|Mission accomplished cinematic File:Red_Alert_Moscow_Assault|Opening cinematic File:C%26C_Red_Alert_-_Flare_Man|Opening cinematic File:Red_Alert_Silent_Strafe|Mission accomplished cinematic File:C%26C_Red_Alert_-_Soviets_Logo|Mission accomplished cinematic File:Red_Alert_Search|Opening cinematic File:C%26C_Red_Alert_-_Spy_Being_Shot|Mission accomplished cinematic File:Red_Alert_Radar_Raid|Mission accomplished cinematic File:Red_Alert_Strafe|Mission accomplished cinematic File:C%26C_Red_Alert_-_Boat_Blows_Up_Sub|Mission fail cinematic File:Red_Alert_Sitting_Duck|Mission accomplished cinematic File:C%26C_Red_Alert_-_Meltedown_Imminent|Mission fail cinematic File:C%26C_Red_Alert_-_Meltdown_Averted|Mission accomplished cinematic File:Red_Alert_Bomb_Run|Mission accomplished cinematic File:Red_Alert_V2_Rocket|Mission accomplished cinematic File:Red_Alert_MIG|Mission accomplished cinematic File:Red_Alert_Tesla|Mission accomplished cinematic part 1 File:Red Alert GPS Launch|GPS Launch File:Red Alert Manufacturing Tank Factory|Manufacturing Tank Factory File:Red Alert MCV Bridge|MCV Bridge File:Red Alert Moving In|Moving In File:Red Alert Nuke|Nuke File:Red Alert On The Prowl|On The Prowl File:Red Alert Overrun|Overrun File:Red Alert Radar Raid|Radar Raid File:Red Alert Silent Submarine|Silent Submarine File:Red Alert Soviet MCV|Soviet MCV File:Red Alert Spotter|Spotter File:Red Alert Take Off|Take Off File:C&C Red Alert - Dagger Falls on Map of Europe & Europe Turns Red File:C&C Red Alert - Retaliation - Chrono Tank File:C&C Red Alert - Retaliation - GPS Launch File:C&C Red Alert - Retaliation - Nuke Truck File:C&C Red Alert - Retaliation - Snow Field File:C&C Red Alert - Retaliation - Tanya Escape File:C&C Red Alert - Retaliation - Tesla Tank File:Red Alert 1 Giant Ants intro|Ants intro File:Red Alert 1 Giant Ants ending|Ants ending Trailers File:Extremely rare Command & Conquer Red Alert trailer|Early trailer File:Command & Conquer - Red Alert - MTV trailer - 1|MTV trailer 1 File:Command & Conquer - Red Alert - MTV trailer - 2|MTV trailer 2 File:Another old Red Alert trailer... but different|Different trailer File:red alert 1 trailer|10th Anniversary trailer Category:Cutscenes